Mamoru Saiki
Mamoru Saiki also knwon as Gabriel is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. He's first introduced as a little child that hired the GB duo for a job but is later revealed to be one of the fallen angels of Lucifer in the Divine Design arc. He's the angel of Truth. Background He was bullied everyday at school and her mother never listened to him. One day, he wished his bullies to have an accident and when it happened, it was when he discovered his powers of archangel and met Lucifer. Manga Retrieve My Video Game He's first introduced as a child that hired Ginji and Ban to retrieve his video game. He pays them 10 yens so they can buy some soda and at the end, he mocks at the end for being too idiots. Divine Design Arc He appears again and see the GB duo telling them that they will meet again very soon. He quickly returns to his friends' hideout stating that this time, they won't be so kind to them. When Sariel returns to the hideout, he's asked by Raguel that if he was the one to let Ban Mido escape from Lucifer and Sariel since they knew them time ago, which he replies that he wasn't as he does not have any reason to do it. As they watch Ban's training, Raguel again tease Gabriel about his relationship with the Get Backers; but Sariel stops her and tells Gabriel that now it is his turn to take down the Get Backers. Gabriel starts using the cards to trap Himiko in a dark swamp and been ran over by a truck; unfortunatly for him, Ban saves her. As he fails to get Ban Mido, it is ordered by Raguel and Uriel to get know Ginji and make up to his previous mistake. Quickly, Gabriel enters in the cards world and traps Ginji there. Gabriel reveals to Ginji he's the Angel of Truth and releases his water monsters H2O against him. Before the battle continues, Gabriel tells him that Kazuki has killed Hevn and Ginji replies that it ain't possible and that Lucifer is only lying to them. Gabriel gets upset and orders his H20 monters to destroy him. Ginji evaporates his monsters quickly and tells him that if Gabriel doesn't betrays Lucifer, it's because he has his guardian card. Gabriel replies that all of them give their cards to Lucifer by their own will and suddenly traps Ginji in a water cage and proceeds to release his angel against Ginji; unfortunatly for him, Ginji activates his card's power and is able to defeat Gabriel. Gabriel then cries calling for his mother and faints. He then wakes up and Ginji at his side and they start talking about his life and how he met Lucifer and that now he hates her mom for not understanding him. As they understand each other, Gabriel tells him that is a miracle he fought that well and defeated him and now, it is his job to retrieve his guardian card since Lucifer now knows of his betrayal and saves him from a certain death. He shows him the cursed claw he and the other archangels have on their back and tells him he has until sunset before he dies. Mamoru then stays at the Honky Tonk, watching for Remiel and waiting for the Get Backers. As Lucifer is defeated by Ban, Lucifer frees them from the cursed claw mark and arrive with Maria Noches and the others where the fight ended. At the end, Mamoru returns with his mom at home. Abilities Water Control Gabriel is able to control water. *'H2O': water monsters created by Gabriel that can regenerate from attacks. Their are strong enough to hold back Ginji Amano but not enough to behold and electric attack. *'Water Cage': Gabriel surrounds an enemy with a water cage where they can't breath and slowly die. Divine Design Card Angel of Truth: Gabriel can summons through the power of the card his guardian card the Angel of Truth. As one of the five archangels, it is very strong and grants Gabriel immense durability, physical strength and enhanced his powers. Category:Characters Category:Male